militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Argentina Marines
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Marines |role= Amphibious Warfare |size= 5.500 |command_structure= Argentine Navy |garrison= |motto=''PATRIAE SEMPER VIGILES'' (Always vigilant for the Fatherland) |march=''Marcha de la Infantería de Marina'' (Marine march) |battles=Beagle conflict Falkland War |anniversaries= 19 November 1879 |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Rear. Adm. Pedro Eugenio Galardihttp://www.armada.mil.ar/pag.asp?idItem=212 |commander1_label= Current }} The Naval Infantry Command (Spanish: Comando de la Infantería de Marina, abbreviated COIM), also known as the Naval Infantry of the Navy of the Argentine Republic (Spanish: Infantería de Marina de la Armada de la República Argentina, abbreviated IMARA) and generally referred to in English as the Argentine marines are the amphibious warfare branch of the Argentine Navy and one of its four operational commands. The Argentine marines trace their origins to the Spanish Naval Infantry, which took part in conflicts in South America in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries. Argentine marines took part in various conflicts of the nineteenth and twentieth century, notably the War of the Triple Alliance and the Falklands War. The marines (represented by the 5th Naval Infantry Battalion) are considered to have been among the best Argentine combat units present in the Falklands. The most recent war in which Argentine naval infantry took part was the Gulf War of 1990. Today Argentine naval infantry are frequently deployed on UN peace-keeping missions. History The Marines trace their origins in Spanish Naval Infantry, at the time of the Viceroyalty of the Río de la Plata. After the Argentine War of Independence, it was under joint administration of the Argentine Army and the Argentine Navy. A 1946 law placed the marines solely under the jurisdiction of the Navy. Battles and interventions ; Under Spanish dominion: * Conquest of the Falklands Islands in 1767. * Falklands Crisis (1770) * Defense of the East Coast 1776. * British invasions of the Río de la Plata 1806 and 1807. ; During independence: * seizure of Martin Garcia Island in 1814. * Landing in Monterey, California, now part of the United States (1817–1818): 200 men commanded by Hipólito Bouchard, 130 of whom were armed with guns and 70 with lances, disembarked one league from the fort of Monterrey, in a creek hidden from the heights. The fort resisted only very weakly, and after an hour-long battle the Argentine flag was raised. ; Argentine confederation: * Cisplatine War. (1820s) * Uruguayan Civil War (1842), against the forces under the control of Giuseppe Garibaldi. * Anglo-French blockade of the Río de la Plata (1845) * Paraguayan War (War of the Triple Alliance) (1845) ; Argentine Republic: * 1963 Argentine Navy Revolt * Snipe incident * Dirty War (1976 to 1983) * Falklands War ( ) (1982): Invasions of the Falklands and South Georgia, and Battle of Mount Tumbledown, . * Gulf War. (1990) * UN Peacekeeper, observers/peace missions in Cyprus, Western Sahara, the Balkans, and Haiti. Present IMARA routinely train in joint exercises with similar units of Brazil, Chile and the United States.Videos from Ops: Intercambio Sur, Anfibio, UNITAS, etc Current deployments ]] IMARA has two Infantry Companies deployed in Haiti and Cyprus under the auspices of MINUSTAH(Video Haiti), YouTube and UNFICYP respectively in joint operations with the Argentine Army and Argentine Air Force. A small platoon was also deployed in Serbia/UN ProvinceKosovo (NATO KFOR mandate), attached to Argentine Engineers Company, which was in turn attached to the Italian Brigade. Several Marine Officers and NCO's are routinely deployed as military observers for the UN. Structure Argentine Marines have the same rank insignia and titles as the rest of the Argentine Navy. Fleet Marine Force (FAIF) The FMF was formerly called the Brigada de IM No. 1 ( ) * 2nd Marine Corps Battalion * 1st Amphibious Vehicles Battalion * Amphibious Engineers Battalion * Command and Logistical Support Battalion * 1st Communications Battalion * 1st Field Artillery Battalion * Anti-aircraft artillery Battalion * Amphibious Commandos Group (APCA) Southern Marine Force (FAIA) The SMF was formerly called the Fuerza de M No. 1. (English: 1st Marine Force) * 4th Marine Corps Battalion * 5th Marine Corps Battalion * Naval Detachment Río Grande River Operations Unit * 3rd Marine Corps Battalion Marine Security Forces * Navy General Staff Security Battalion * Puerto Belgrano Naval Base Security Battalion * 15 Security Companies at Marine and Naval Air Bases. Equipment List of all equipment of the IMARA. See also *Argentine ground forces in the Falklands War *Argentine Navy *Marines *Military history of Argentina References External links * Argentine Navy Official website * Argentine Marines official website * Argentine Marines Unofficial website * Organization and equipment * Argentine Marine Corps Association * Argentine Marine Fallen in Malvinas *World Navies *As part of his journey of reconciliation Mike Seers travels to Argentina to interview Marine artillery gunners whom he fought against *Reassessing the Fighting Performance of the Argentine 5th Marines Argentina Marines Category:Military units and formations established in 1939